


That’s Not How Property Rights Work

by hanktalkin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Licking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: Demo and Soldier get into a friendly tussle





	That’s Not How Property Rights Work

The scuffle lasted all the way from the hotel lobby into their room, the two fully-grown men kicking each other like middle schoolers. The source of their argument was unimportant, lost and forgotten soon after they turned it into a competition.

The two flopped onto one of the beds, both trying to get an advantage on one another as they struggled on freshly made sheets. Several arm bars and a kick to the groin later, and Soldier wound up victorious, pinning Demo to the bed in a vicious headlock.

“Ach! Fine, fine! Uncle!” Demo squirmed, unable to dislodge the Soldier on top of him.

Soldier let the other man go with a cry of triumph, flopping on top of him as soon as he let the Demoman go. “Another one for me, maggot! Forty-three to seven, and victory has never tasted so sweet!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Demo grumbled, still not breathing too well while being squashed by the heavier man. “I’ll catch up some day, just you wait Doe. Then you’ll be sorry.”

“Ha! Tall words for a man who can’t handle a little wrestling.”

Demo rolled so that Soldier was lying on his chest instead his back, the position moderately more comfortable. “You ever think about how most adults solve their arguments by sitting down and talking about them?”

“If by ‘adults’ you mean ‘ninnies who carry brief-cases and put oyster crackers in their soup’, then yes, they probably do.” Soldier tucked his chin on the pillow behind Demo’s head. “But we are MEN Tavish! We solve problems the way men do!”

It would have been a more inspiring if Soldier hadn’t followed it up with a yawn. Soldier’s exhaustion was contagious, and Demo realized that after a tussle and a ton of jetlag, he was about ready to drop off too.

“Fine,” Demo said, mimicking Soldier’s yawn. “Machismo wins the day or something. Can you get off me now? I’m going to turn in any second.”

“No can do, sonny,” Soldier said, snuggling further down. “This is my bed.”

“It’s _my_ bed you eejit,” Demo pointed out. “I always take the left half of the room. Now get off!” He tried unsuccessfully to push the Soldier over the edge.

“Nope! I licked it, that makes it mine!”

“That’s not how-” Demo’s protest was cut off sharply as Soldier sloppily licked the side of his face. “Uhg! You’re disgusting!”

Soldier chuckled quietly, then tucked his head down next to Demo’s.

“Jane, I’m serious.” Demo got no response. “Oh come on! I know you can’t fall asleep that fast.” Still no response.

Demo tried wiggling, but he may as well have been trying to dislodge a mound of bricks from his worn body. In the end, he realized that whether Soldier was asleep or not was moot, since the man would not be getting. Demo sighed, and drifted off with an arm slung around Soldier’s back, thinking that being squashed like this should probably be less enjoyable. He didn’t have the energy to care.


End file.
